


Come With Me

by carinam



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied Relationships, Multi, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki finds Peko outside Kuzuryuu's cottage and ends up talking about Peko's relationship with him, and attempting to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic so go easy on me haha, I also had no idea what to write in the description or tag it as. The unhealthy relationships refers to Peko's relationship with Kuzuryuu not with Ibuki. Owari/Kuzuryuu is only a side relationship in this fic, I'll write another one with them as the main relationship. Other than that, please enjoy, and if you liked it (Will anyone even read an Ibupeko fic I wonder) please let me know in the comments or leave kudos. I'd really appreciate it!

Ibuki wasn’t really one to talk, but hanging around outside someone’s cottage at 11 at night was pretty weird behaviour, something she was pretty sure people didn’t normally do. But there Peko was. Sword lying in her lap and every muscle in her body tensed up, she was completely unmoving as she sat outside Kuzuryuu’s cottage. Gosh she did look good with her muscled tensed like that, Ibuki found herself thinking, but it probably was a bad sign. It was no secret that Peko was…. protective of Kuzuryuu. But this was on a whole new level. If she had to write a song about it she’d call it “Swordswoman of the night who really should be sleeping right now” Well it must be kinda lonely camped out like that, so Ibuki ran up to great her.

As Peko heard Ibuki’s thudding footsteps, impressively heavy for someone who weighed so little, her hand instantly shot towards her sword and she began to spring up- only to realise straight away that it was just Ibuki- then immediately fell back down into the position she’d been sitting in before. The whole sequence of movements had taken less than a second and was performed impossibly gracefully. “Aaaaah so cool!” Ibuki held back the urge to squeal.

“Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening Peko!!! I almost didn’t see yo-” Ibuki began to greet her until Peko suddenly shot up and covered her mouth.

“Ibuki I don’t know if you’re capable of being quiet but right now I really need you to be” Peko hissed causing Ibuki to start grumbling as she pulled Peko’s hands away from her face.

“Hey hey Peko, what’s this, you stalking Kuzuryuu or something? If there were any police on this island you could get arrested for something like that you know! Well you’d probably be able to fight them off in a dramatic battle though aaah I can see it now” Ibuki rambled, much quieter than before, but not lacking any of her usual excitement and energy.

“I’m not stalking him” Peko’s voice was still a whisper but it had lost the urgency from before and now returned to her usual monotone. Pity, Ibuki liked to hear a little more emotion in her voice. “I’m just guarding his room to make sure the young master stays safe”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Do you always do that? You spend every minute guarding him? When do you even sleep?”

“I don’t usually do this... But he’s not alone right now” 

Oh. Wait what? 

“Ah? Someone’s with Fuyuhiko at this time? He got something going on with someone or some-” Ibuki stopped. Peko’s eyes had widened when she heard that, and Ibuki realised right away that what she was getting at was right. And it dawned on her as she thought about all those conversations, all those glances at each other, the way that recently Kuzuryuu’s voice seemed to become softer when he spoke to her, and how she’d started calling him baby gangster. “Akane” she gasped.

In response, Peko simply nodded. Usually Ibuki would have started squealing excitably -she hated cheesy romance films, but god real couples were good, and she super liked the idea of Kuzuryuu and Owari together wow a strong cool gymnast and a short cute gangster that was just too cute- but the expression on Peko’s face made her stop.

An expression of so much sadness, she hadn’t seen it on her face since that trial. Well it’d been a whoooole lot more intense there, tears and everything, right now it was much more restrained. Ibuki didn’t really want to think about that trial and what had happened to Peko. If it’d been just that Ibuki could have dealt with it, but once she started thinking along those lines her mind always drifted to what had happened about a week later, when Tsumiki had… Well Ibuki didn’t like thinking about that, so she forced the memories out of her head and instead concentrated- ah concentrating wasn’t her strong suit- on what Peko was doing now. 

She had returned to her position sitting by Kuzuryuu’s door again, and Ibuki wouldn’t have thought it possible but she almost seemed even more stiff and tense than before. Ibuki hated sitting. But some things were more important than what Ibuki did and didn’t hate so with considerably less grace- but a lot more energy- than Peko had she flung herself down onto the wooden boardwalk by Peko’s side. This time Peko was unfazed by her sudden movements, and stayed completely rigid, all her senses clearly focused on making sure nothing dangerous was happening in that cottage.

The plan was just to sit there silently, just be there for Peko. Silently. Yes silently. Silence, the absence of sound, quietness, quiet, quietude, still, stillness, hush, tranquillity, noiselessness, soundlessness, peace, peaceful-

“Ibuki you don’t have to sit here if it’s too much for you. In fact please don’t, it’s distracting”

Ah. She’d started twitching. She really was bad at sitting still and not doing anything. Still she didn’t want to leave, so she moved into a crouching position and began tapping the ground rhythmically and whistling to herself.

“I told you it’s distracting” 

“Eeeeey why’re you being such a meanie!!! What’re you worried about anyway?”

“If I let my guard down the young master could-”

“What’s gonna happen? Sureee Akane is a super super strong athletic, skilled fighter who could probably break his neck if she wanted to, but what’s the worst that could happen?”

“It’s my duty to make sure the young master is safe, and I must concentrate fully on that”

“Yeah but he is safe!! We’re all safe now! Monokuma’s gone, we’re all awake. No one’s gonna kill anyone!” 

“Can you honestly say that after what Tsumiki did to you? After what I did?”

“Okayyy, maybe we have to keep Mikan locked up, and maybe Mahiru won’t talk to you or Fuyuhiko anymore… But that’s them not Akane right? She might be a raging demon when food’s concerned but she wouldn’t hurt anyone! Well ok she might hurt them but she wouldn’t kill them… At least she’d only half kill them...” 

“She’s capable of it. We all are” As Peko said that her right arm drifted down to the scar on her left arm. Supposedly less than ten minutes after waking up from the coma Peko had torn off the patch of Junko’s skin that had been attached there, but there was still a scar from where it had been. It was probably a good thing that none of them other than Mikan had any memories of their time as Ultimate Despair but the… changes made to their body were an unfriendly reminder of all the things they had done during those two years they couldn’t remember. It was also a good thing that they couldn’t remember exactly what they had done, but it was certain that they’d all done things far worse than murder.

“Still!!! You know that she won’t hurt him! Ibuki doesn’t think this is about protecting him-"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Peko said stiffly.

“It’s like… Ibuki once had this Tamagotchi. And I’d check it every day to make sure it was fed properly and it did plenty of exercise and didn’t eat its own poop and didn’t get attacked by predators and it didn’t get sick and then it had a baby and Ibuki kept checking the baby too then the baby grew up and then it had another baby and Ibuki kept trying to protect it-” 

“He isn’t a Tamagotchi”

“Ah yes but the world isn’t an oyster, Ibuki’s just making a point. Anyway I convinced myself that I was doing it for the sake of the Tamagotchi, because I really cared about it-”  
“How seriously did you take your Tamagotchi?”

“But it wasn’t really for that! Ibuki just wanted to have something fun to do. It was fun looking after Pin Pin and Pon Pon and Pon Pon junior-” 

“So the moral of that long irrelevant extended metaphor is that I only guard the young master because it’s fun?!”

“No the moral of that completely relevant story was that no one guards someone who they know is safe unless there’s another reason!”

“And the Tamagotchi metaphor was necessary because???”

“Ibuki thought it would get the point across better!”

“Ok thanks I now fully understand how worthless and self-serving I am now thanks to your wonderful method!”

“It’s not that you’re self-serving! It’s that-” Ibuki stopped. If the expression on Peko’s face had been sad before it was nothing compared to this. It was unmistakably an expression of pure despair. So much for being there for her, all she’d done was upset her. Guiltily she lowered her gaze to the ground, but looked back up at Peko again when she heard her speak. 

“He doesn’t need me” she whispered with so much misery apparent in her voice that Ibuki felt her stomach turn. “I was supposed to be his tool. That was all I was supposed to be, that was my reason to exist, my purpose. But he told me he didn’t want that. He didn’t need a tool. So for a second I thought he needed me for something else. As he ran to save me from my execution, just a second before I died, I thought to myself that maybe, maybe he needed me for another reason.” With that her head turned to the side, and her eyes drifted towards the cottage. “But I was wrong.”

“Something happened while we were dead, or unconscious, whatever you want to call it. Something happened between them. And now he has her. So even if he ever needed me for that, he doesn’t any more. So what reason do I have to exist? If he doesn’t need me then who does? What am I needed for?”

And then Peko began to cry. Her whole body shook as she sobbed as quietly as she could, and buried her head in her hands. Her tears were as desperate and hopeless as when she had been dragged, shrieking, to her execution. Ibuki was going to hit herself for making Peko cry like this, but she realised that these tears had not been provoked by her, and instead were something she’d been holding back for months. 

Slowly Ibuki moved in front of Peko, and gently lifted her head out of her hands so that she made eye contact with her. “Is it alright if Ibuki says what she thinks?” she asked softly, and when met with no reply, Ibuki continued.

“You are clearly someone of huge importance to Fuyuhiko. Anyone who saw how desperately he tried to save you, or how distraught he was after your death, would understand that. You are someone who has always been in his life, and he loves you unconditionally.”

“But he-”

“And it’s because he loves you, and understands you, that he knows that you’ll never be happy with him. You were raised as his tool right? And no matter how much he tells you that he doesn’t see you as that, and even if you someday believe him, that will always taint your relationship with him. You will always be his servant, or believe that somewhere in your heart.”

Peko avoided Ibuki’s eye contact as she said that, showing that she was right. 

“And more than anyone he wants you to be happy. So even though he probably did want to be with you, he won’t let himself give in to what he wants and cause you any more unhappiness. He’ll want you to go out there and have your own life and friends and lovers and happiness far more than he wants to be with you. So he let himself fall in love with someone else. He built his own life so you wouldn’t feel like you have to dedicate yours to him.” 

“Ibuki…”

“Hmm?”

“It doesn’t suit you being this serious”

Ibuki laughed nervously “Yeah Ibuki prefers talking less seriously too, but I thought you wouldn’t listen if I did.”

Peko laughed as well, but weakly with no humour. “My own life huh? I wouldn’t know where to start” Her tears were far less strong, but she still hadn’t stopped crying.  
Ibuki sat next to her and gazed up at the stars wistfully. SHSL Despair may have been able to destroy the world but it seemed they hadn’t been able to destroy the sky just yet. Ibuki wondered bitterly to herself whether Junko would try to spread despair on the stars if she was still alive. She was brought back to the current situation by the quiet sound of Peko trying to hold back sobs. The sound was so pitiful that Ibuki felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her.

As gently as she could, Ibuki brought her hands up to the side of Peko’s eyes and attempted to brush her tears away. Looking at Peko’s face Ibuki made a spur of the moment decision. All of Ibuki’s best decisions were spur of the moment, like that time she’d decided to play tag with a lion in her local zoo, that’d been a particularly good decision.  
“Where to start huh? Ahhhhhh that’s where Ibuki comes in!!!!” 

The sudden change in tone made Peko jump. “What do you mean?!” she exclaimed, clearly still startled. 

“Ibuki Mioda, the queen of having fun, would like to invite you to come play with her”

“Play with you? Now?? And do what??”

“Anything! We can go swim, see a movie in the cinema, go hang out at the theatre, we can play games in the hotel, oooh isn’t there an amusement park on the fourth island? Anything you want to do I’m happy to do.”

“You… You want to spend time with me? Why?”

Ibuki held back what she wanted to say, the way she felt and why it was that felt the need to sit down next to Peko and make her feel less alone, and so desperately wanted her to stop crying. She shouldn’t dump those feelings on her right now. This wasn’t about her after all, it was about Peko.

“Who wouldn’t?” she grinned instead, provoking an expression on Peko’s face that could either mean she was incredibly flattered and embarrassed, or that she was convinced that Ibuki was being sarcastic and was deciding whether or not to hit her. 

“I- sniff- I’m probably not much fun to be around.” She stuttered, but she seemed to be stopping crying now which motivated Ibuki to keep going.

“All you gotta do is be yourself! As long as no animals are involved everything will be great!”

“What was that about animals?”

“Oh nothing… So…” and with that Ibuki bounced to her feet with so much enthusiasm that Peko would have been smacked in the face had she been less skilled at dodging sudden movements. Ibuki took several steps backwards then stretched out her hand towards Peko. “Wanna go have fun?”

Slowly Peko wiped the remaining tears off her face, and after taking one last guilty glance at Kuzuryuu’s cottage rose gracefully to her feet. Making a vague attempt at a smile she took Ibuki’s outstretched hand and said in a tone far too formal for the situation “It would be a pleasure.”

“Ukyaa! A day with the great Peko Pekoyama!!! Or is it a night? Or a morning? Who knows but either way Ibuki feels super super lucky! I knew it was worth eating all those 4 leave clovers when I was 14. Yamamoto from class 2 told me nothing good would come of it but who’s laughing now? Ibuki has so many ideas what should we do first? I know I know! I’ll teach you to play guitar or we can do karaoke! Or we can learn handstands, actually you’re probably already really good at handstands, you can teach Ibuki how to handstands. Or even better we could-”

As Ibuki excitably blabbered and gripped Peko’s hand whilst rushing off towards the other islands Peko couldn’t help feeling awe as she looked at this bundle of excitement and enthusiasm. Watching closely she realised she was forming new opinions of the girl, ones not based on whether or not she was a threat to the young master, or how easily she could take her on in a fight. And as Ibuki rambled about all sorts of ridiculous things, Peko felt her mouth relax into a truly natural smile, more honest and heartfelt than any she’d worn on her face before. The smile did not escape Ibuki’s attention, and as she continued her endless ramble she thought to herself that while Peko’s eyes were still red from crying, it was the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so technically if this took place on the island after they woke up the cottages wouldn't be there and neither would most of the things on the islands but I only realised that half way through writing the fic so just ignore that haha..
> 
> Also in case you were wondering Owari and Kuzuryuu heard the whole thing cause Owari realised she was there right away (with her good senses and all) Kuzuryuu thanked Ibuki passionately the next day. (I was gonna include a scene like that but it ruined the flow of the fic so I took it out)
> 
> Anyway not the best thing written and I'm worried I didn't get Ibuki's tone right but I am quite proud of it so please let me know what you think.


End file.
